


You'd Do The Same

by ImperialKatwala



Series: We're Only Young [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Let the boys do dumb things for the sake of those things being dumb, Video Game Mechanics, just a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialKatwala/pseuds/ImperialKatwala
Summary: This time, Dream's the one with the crazy plan. Techno isn't sure why he agreed to this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: We're Only Young [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021213
Comments: 40
Kudos: 798





	You'd Do The Same

"This is really stupid."

A snort of laughter. "This from the person who's trying to tame a ravager?"

"Hey, Floof and I are gettin' along really well!" Techno said defensively, crossing his arms. "He didn't try to eat me yesterday."

Dream could be very hard to read when he chose to be (the mask definitely helped); but when he wanted you to know how he felt, you knew. He glanced back at Techno, one hand on his hip, head tilted slightly in a way that screamed _I don't believe you._

"Okay listen, he's like a toddler, bitin' is how he interacts with his environment-"

Dream shook his head. "Whatever you say, dude. You ready to do this? Got everything?"

"Um..." Techno did a quick check of his inventory. A bow, a stack of arrows, an iron sword, an iron pickaxe, a water bucket, and a stack of cooked steak. No armor. "Yeah, I think so."

"Got your spawn set?"

Techno nodded. "Do you?"

"Yeah." Dream hesitated for a moment, then took out his last Ender eye and slotted it into the portal frame.

The End portal roared to life, inky black nothingness speckled with stars spreading across its center like an oil slick. The eyes around the edges buzzed softly in their frames, vibrating with the energy they were channeling.

Dream - also armorless - unsheathed his sword and took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"I'm gonna get fewer deaths than you," Techno challenged, walking up to the edge of the portal.

"Oh, you're on!"

They jumped in.

Different people had different reactions to different portals, Techno had learned. Traveling back and forth to the Nether had never bothered him; going through a Nether portal felt like walking through a warm breeze. Tommy, however, had told him once that for him, Nether portals felt like walking through fire; momentary, but worse than the Nether on the other side. Techno had volunteered to gather Nether supplies for Pogtopia more often after that conversation.

Nether portals didn't bother him. End portals, though? Those were awful.

It felt like he was sinking through icy, pitch-black sludge. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, there was just him and the void and the cold -

And then he was through.

He landed on cold, hard obsidian, blinking a few times to remind his eyes that there was something there, that he wasn't blind and wasn't trapped.

Dream - unaffected by End portals like Techno was unaffected by Nether portals - was already bridging from their little spawn platform to the main End island.

In the distance, the dragon roared.

"Remind me again why we're doin' this?" Techno asked his friend, walking carefully out onto the cobblestone.

"Because I want to know how easy it is for the two of us working together to beat her!" Dream told him, jumping the last few feet to the island. "And, you know, it would be boring if we had high-level gear."

Techno sighed and took out his bow. This was an awful idea, but he was already here. "Once the crystals are gone, I'll take ranged, you take melee?"

"Sounds good!"

They made it into a little competition, of course, of who could take out the most End crystals. Techno won and was very gracious about it.

("Get good, Dream!!"

"Shut up and shoot the dragon!")

It went very well for a few minutes. They were managing to keep out of the toxic miasmas of Dragon's Breath and actually do some damage to the beast, with Dream darting to the center, sword drawn, whenever the dragon landed, and Techno hanging back to keep shooting her full of arrows.

And then Techno missed a shot.

That wasn't a big deal in and of itself, since he'd missed several other shots already. What made it a big deal was that he _didn't_ miss the enderman on the other side of the island.

The shrill, static-y whine of an angered enderman filled Techno's ears, and he flinched in surprise, accidentally glancing at another one.

Purple particles appeared in front of him, and then the endermen were _right_ there, jaws unnaturally wide, shrieking in rage.

Techno switched to his sword and took a swipe at them, forcing them to teleport away.

"I gave you a water bucket!" Dream called to him from inside the empty portal. He was looking straight past several endermen to see what was happening to Techno; stupid mask with its stupid ability to not trigger endermen. "Endermen can't teleport into water, it'll give you some breathing room!"

Growling under his breath at how he _didn't normally take on the dragon why did you think this was a good idea,_ Techno dropped the water onto the End stone around him, creating a circle of relative safety.

The endermen wailed in frustration, trying to swipe at him with their elongated arms, but they couldn't quite reach him. Techno was very, very careful about dodging as he hacked away at them, eventually forcing them to dissipate. They dropped an Ender pearl each, which was nice.

Dream cried out in shock.

The dragon must have hit him with a wing, because Techno looked up just in time to see his friend fly across the End island and slam into one of the obsidian pillars with a sickening crunch.

He scooped up his water and threw one of his newly-acquired Ender pearls before he even had a chance to think. His aim was good, and he blinked away the momentary disorientation of teleporting as he crouched down to check on Dream.

Labored breathing. Head wound. Ribs almost certainly broken, and so was his arm, from the looks of it. Techno wasn't really sure if he was conscious or not. "Dream?"

All he got in response was a soft, pained whine.

"Okay," Techno sighed, glancing up at their opponent. She was circling slowly, not attacking them yet, but he couldn't trust that she wouldn't. He looked back down at Dream; the speedrunner didn't have time to regen naturally, and they didn't have anything to speed up the process.

The dragon roared. They were out of time.

"Sorry about this, I'll wait for you." Techno took a deep breath, raised his sword, and drove it down into Dream's chest.

Dream's body dissolved almost immediately, and Techno quickly picked up his inventory, small as it was. He ran to the base of the next tower and kept firing arrows at the dragon whenever she came close, trying to drive her off more than kill her.

It only took a minute for Dream to show up again.

"Thanks for that," he said as Techno gave him his items back. "I lost track of one wing, and the next thing I know I'm getting yeeted across the island."

"Figured." Techno shot another arrow. _Now_ he could focus on killing her.

Dream's head tilted in a way that said there was a grin under the mask. "She's nearly down, let's finish this."

They began their pattern again, Dream holding his position in the empty portal while Techno whittled down the dragon's health with arrow after arrow. He was more careful this time, and managed not to hit any more endermen, though it was close a few times.

Eventually, Dream landed a solid hit on the dragon's neck during one of her grounded periods, and she roared in pain, taking off from the portal in an attempt to escape.

Techno shot her right between the eyes.

Her roar tapered off, replaced by the crackling explosions that signaled her death, and her body dissolved into beams of beautiful purple light.

Dream whooped in triumph, scrambling out of the portal frame just before it activated. " _YEAH!_ THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!!"

Techno put his bow away and hurried over to the portal, grinning. "We did it!"

" _Yeah_ we did!!"

"And you were the only one who died!"

Dream froze for a second, processing that. Then he groaned in irritation. "Aw, man."

Techno laughed. "Technoblade never dies, Dream, I've told you this."

"Whatever, I just got unlucky," Dream huffed. "You ready to head back?"

No, not really, not through the inky void of stars that felt like choking on ice. But Techno nodded anyway.

"Cool. Oh, and about me dying... Thanks."

It was a familiar sort of thanks, but one that never sat well with anyone. Thank you for killing me? Thank you for making it quick? There were no consequences to making the death swift, to rewriting injuries too severe to fix. And yet.

And yet.

Techno nodded again. "You'd do the same for me."

And then, together, they stepped through the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Accidental worldbuilding? In my fic? It's more likely than you'd think


End file.
